


Plans and Plans

by embroiderama



Series: The Spellbound Future [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1970s, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's keeping his eyes on the prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans and Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This is connected to my other John/Mary stories.

Mary sat across the room, next to her mother on the loveseat, and John couldn't keep his eyes off her. Her legs crossed demurely, one knee over the other, but still her skirt rode up along her thighs, revealing a shadowed view of the skin his hands had traveled over the night before. He had a sudden image of himself, kneeling on the floor in front of her, in front of her parents, ignoring their shock, just pushing up her skirt. Her thighs would relax under his hands, her knees parting, and he'd be able to taste her again. She'd fall back against the couch, and his head would be too deep in her lap to hear her mother's shrieks above--

"John!"

Mary sounded amused, and John shook himself out of his obscene daydream. "'m sorry. What?"

"My dad's been trying to talk to you while you're staring off into space." She smiled at him, all perfect innocence, and then uncrossed and re-crossed her legs just a little bit more slowly than necessary, as though she knew what he'd been thinking about.

"Sorry." John nodded. "Just got thinking about something."

"I was asking you what your plans are, son."

John wondered what kind of nuclear levels the distrust and censure in Mary's father's eyes would reach if he answered with the first thing that popped into his mind. _I'm planning on giving your daughter just as many good lays as I can._ Lucky for all of them, he did have some other plans.


End file.
